


A Cold Winter Night

by Candy_Kittens



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Real Person Fiction
Genre: (I don't know what else to tag), Cold, Fluff, Freezing, M/M, Winter, a cold night during winter, keep Dan warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Kittens/pseuds/Candy_Kittens
Summary: It's a cold winter night with Dan and Phil.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	A Cold Winter Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's cold here in New Zealand, so here's a little winter themed Phan one-shot.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> _also posted into my one-shots book on my Wattpad; https://www.wattpad.com/user/-hawkwing_

"I told you this would happen." Phil sighs, setting a mug of hot coffee down in front of Dan, who sits on the couch wrapped in at least three blankets.

"Fuck off." Dan mutters, his teeth chattering as he reaches out from his cozy blanket cocoon to grab the mug Phil has set down for him.

He _really_ should've listened to Phil when he advised him not to go and spend the whole afternoon and most of the night sitting outside in the snow. But their apartment was literally boiling hot as Phil insists on keeping the heater on twenty four seven with all the windows closed. He _needed_ a bit of cold air.

And well, he _needed_ a cigarette. A bad habit he wants to quit, but hasn't managed to achieve yet. He's shocked that he even started smoking to begin with.

Although, he hadn't intended on spending the entire afternoon and most of the night outside....

He had fallen asleep out on one of their deck chairs on the balcony. _How_ he managed to fall asleep in the cold, he's not sure. He's mostly just chalking that up to stress. And the fact he usually has trouble getting a lot of sleep every night.

Though why the fuck Phil didn't go out and get him sooner than he had, he's not sure. Dan's not even sure how many hours he was out there exactly, but he's just lucky he still has all of his toes....

"If I get sick it's partly your fault." Dan says.

"What? _Why_?" Phil asks, looking over at Dan, who's more or less just a pile of blankets on the couch.

"You _knew_ I was out there for longer than I had intended." Dan says. "But you didn't seem bothered to come bring me inside before I froze to death! I could've lost my fucking toes!"

He's _very_ glad that he's still got all of his toes. But if he ends up being sick, he's not going to be glad about that

Though, he _thinks_ he's already coming down with a cold. His nose feels all stuffy and gross....

"I'm sorry, Dan!" Phil says. "I thought you had already come back inside. I didn't know you had fallen asleep out there."

Dan looks at him. As much as he'd try, he can't stay mad at Phil. Not that he _really_ was mad at him in the first place. He's more mad at himself for falling asleep outside.

"I had thought you'd at _least_ would've called me in for dinner." He says. "Which by the way, I'm hungry. Get me food."

He _really_ would've thought that Phil would've called him in for dinner, but he didn't even do that. As far as he knows anyway....

"I haven't actually made any food yet." Phil says. "I was planning on ordering pizza."

Dan looks over at him. He can't say he's surprised, but it's late, and Phil hasn't even made _any_ food yet? What the fuck.... He's hungry and he wants food.

"You haven't made anything yet?" He asks. "Phil!"

He's not surprised, but he finds himself a little frustrated that there's no food made yet. _Especially_ at this hour.

"To be fair, I was busy editing a new video." Phil says. "And I'll order pizza."

Well... Dan won't say no to pizza. Pizza would be fantastic right now. Maybe some garlic bread would be great too.

"Okay, fine." He sighs. There's no way he's going to even _think_ about declining pizza (what monster declines pizza?). "But don't forget the garlic bread and all the other sides we usually get... and the dipping sauces."

The dipping sauces is something that cannot be forgotten. Dan _needs_ his dipping sauces.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to forget them." Phil assures him. "You just stay there and get warm." He gives him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, before he's making his way out of the room to order pizza.

Dan had no intention of leaving his warm blanket cocoon, so he's going to do exactly what Phil suggested. Stay put on the couch and keep warm. Though he just wishes he has some food now. He's starving, and he wants food now.

Unfortunately, he's going to have to wait another half hour at least before he can get food. He's not sure he can wait that long....

Maybe he can get Phil to bring him in something. Just to hold him over until pizza gets here... yeah. That doesn't sound like a bad idea.

"Phil?" He calls out. "Can you grab me something to eat? I'm _starving_!"

He doesn't care what Phil brings him, just as long as it's food and he can eat it. He just needs to eat _something_.

"Here, that's all you're getting." Phil says, walking back into the room with a banana, handing it to Dan. "Pizza will be here in about half an hour."

Dan looks at the banana in his hand. He may not have cared what Phil gives him to eat until pizza gets here, but he wasn't really hoping for a banana of all things.... But it'll do. It's still food after all.

"Thank you." He says, setting his mug of hot coffee down on the table so he can peel his banana.

"You're welcome." Phil says, as he takes a seat on the couch next to Dan after turning on the TV and putting on Buffy.

Which causes Dan to raise an eyebrow at him for his choice on what they would watch.

"Buffy _again_?" He asks.

He can't say that he's surprised at Phil's choice, Phil loves Buffy the Vampire Slayer after all. But he's watched it plenty of times before. And while Dan enjoys it too, he'd kind of rather watch something else instead of Buffy again.

"Hey, you like Buffy too." Phil says. "And there's nothing else to watch."

"Well yeah, but..." Dan starts, shaking his head a little. "You could always connect YouTube up to the TV so we can watch more of Big Wolf instead."

"You just want to watch that cause you think Tommy Dawkins is hot." Phil says.

Dan opens his mouth to reply, but closes it again. Phil isn't wrong though. He _does_ think that the main character in Big Wolf on Campus, Tommy Dawkins, is incredibly hot (honestly, have you _seen_ Brandon Quinn?). But that's not entirely why he'd rather watch it right now instead of Buffy.

"Uh... not entirely." He says. "But come on, Phil! We've watched Buffy _plenty_ of times already."

"How about we watch a couple of episodes of Buffy, then watch a couple episodes of Big Wolf afterwards?" Phil suggests. "That way we both get to watch what we both want to watch."

Dan's quiet for a bit, thinking over Phil's suggestion. It's not a bad idea actually, watch a couple episodes of one show, then watch a couple episodes of another show. They both get what they want that way.

"Alright." He nods. "Deal."

With their plan set, they both get comfortable on the couch, Dan reluctantly removing himself from his warm bundle of blankets to allow Phil to get under them too, before they begin to watch their shows.

And about half an hour later, their night is complete as their pizza finally arrives, and they get to eat pizza as they watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer and then Big Wolf on Campus together until the early hours of the morning.

A perfect way to spend a cold winter night together.


End file.
